Birds and Spiders: Unlimited Acces
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Continuación NO oficial de Birds and Spiders. Solo soy yo escribiendo una historia basada en un fanfic sin terminar que me moló. Id a leer dicho fanfic.
1. El retorno de Access

-No es quien dice ser.

-No dice ser nadie. Ese es el problema. ¿A que quieres llegar, Bruce?

Oráculo se encontraba a solas en la sala de monitores de la torre Kord hablando en privado con Batman, sentando este frente a la computadora de la Batcueva.

-Sé que tú misma le hiciste pruebas médicas. Sé que no encontraste nada sobre su origen, pero sí de sus alteraciones genéticas. Pero me temo que dichas alteraciones te han ocultado algo más que estaba a simple vista.

-¿A que te refieres exactamente?

Batman permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes. Barbara sabía que no era debido a inseguridad, si no a sopesar si era el momento oportuno para decirle lo que quisiera decirle.

-Bruce...

-Independientemente de los problemas que pueda tener con su carácter, sus métodos, o su inestabilidad mental, le di la oportunidad de confesároslo cuando me sacó del laberinto. Veo que no lo ha hecho. Pero siendo tú la líder del equipo al que ahora pertenece, creo que lo más prudente sería informarte a ti, y que tú misma decidas que hacer con la información.

Oráculo se quitó las gafas, y se frotó los ojos. Los últimos días habían sido muy duros debido al asunto del Tribunal de los Búhos. Pero eso aplicaba para todos. Después de que el plan de Kaine y Bruce funcionara, encontraran a los titanes y a Dick, y se encargaran de los cabecillas, creía que los más sano para todos sería un descanso. Pero debido a la ola de saqueos que siguió, incluso Kaine estaba fuera columpiándose. No parecía tener mucho más que hacer. Así que no corría peligro de que escuchase lo que fuese a decirle.

Es cierto que les había sacado las castañas del fuego en varias ocasiones. Pero también que no sabían nada de él aparte de lo que le había contado a Helena, y que sus arranques de ira eran un problema grave. Si después de tanto tiempo, no había ganado la suficiente confianza para ser completamente sincero con ellas, debía tomar medidas el respecto.

-... ¿De que se trata?

-Algunas de sus peculiaridades genéticas y físicas son debido a su mutación por los poderes que posee, sí. Pero otra parte, no. Una vez me puse a separar e identificar las partes su mapeado genético comparándolo con muestras de otros varones de su edad, pude identificar y aislar las cadenas genéticas alteradas. Pero aún así, había algo muy distinto en la parte de su ADN que era normal. Algo que ya había visto antes.

-¿Donde?

-En Superboy.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo tienes muestras de sangre de...? Olvídalo. Sé que contigo es una pregunta estúpida. ¿Pero que estás tratando de decir? ¿Qué Kaine es kryptoniano? ¿Qué es hijo de Lex Luthor? ¿Qué...?

Barbara se cubrió la boca con las manos cuando cayó en la realización de que se trataba.

Bruce no le respondió. Sabía que ya había caído en la cuenta ella misma.

-¿De quien?

-Ese es el problema. Podría ser que la persona de la que le clonaron puede llevar años o incluso décadas muerta, y tenían una muestra de su ADN guardada.

-¿Y entonces los poderes vienen de después?

-No. Los daños y alteraciones genéticas ya se encontraban en el sujeto original. Por eso no estoy completamente seguro de mi hipotesis. Porque siendo así, debería haber algún archivo histórico al respecto sobre un sujeto con habilidades similares. Pero no lo he encontrado. Al menos, no en medios digitales. Y no sé en que hemeroteca mirar.

-Yo sí. Gracias por todo, Bruce.

Cortó la conexión bruscamente. Estaba un poco angustiada por todo. Pero ahora comprendía en parte porque Kaine no quería hablar de su pasado. Ahora entendía a que se refería con aquello de que no le gustaba ser usado. Y más como amiga preocupada que como líder de un equipo, se preguntaba si Helena lo sabía.

* * *

Cazadora siempre había sido brutal. Aunque se hubiese ablandado con los años, tenía menos paciencia con los criminales que las demás. Bueno, excepto por Kaine. Pero hoy la notaba excepcionalmente agresiva, si aquel ladrón crucificado contra el muro por virotes de ballesta era muestra de algo.

-La ciudad se va por el sumidero en una noche, ¿y lo primero que piensas es en entrar a robar a una pobre anciana?-le repetía la Cazadora apuntándole con su ballesta a la frente y de cerca.

-N-no sabía quien era la dueña... Yo solo...

-¿Y crees que eso te excusa?

Cuando Canario Negro se aseguró de que la mujer se encontraba bien, agarró por el hombro a su amiga para obligarla a detenerse.

-Creo que ya te ha entendido.

-No está de mal asegurarse.-cerró un ojo para apuntar.

-Helena...-le susurró a un oído.

La Cazadora acabó bajando el arma fastidiada.

-Vale.

Arrancó los virotes de las manos del ladrón sin mimo ni cuidado, y le dejó caer al suelo.

-Cuando vayas al hospital, asegúrate de decirles porque te has hecho esto. O sabré que no lo has hecho, y vendré a buscarte. ¿Queda claro?

El hombre no le respondió. Solo salió corriendo.

Después de guardar su arma, se fijó en la mala cara que le ponía su amiga. La misma cara que solía ponerle cuando le parecía que se estaba excediendo.

-Solo le dejará una cicatriz.

-¿Qué te pasa esta noche, Helena? Hoy te noto más agresiva... de lo habitual.

-Estoy bien. No ocurre nada.-se dirigió a su motocicleta.

-Se que estas descolocada por todo lo que nos ha pasado últimamente. Todos en Gotham lo estamos. Es normal que tras verte atacada en nuestra base...

-No es por eso.

Se subió a la motocicleta. Cogió el casco, pero no llegó a ponérselo. Lo dejó apoyado sobre el manillar, repiqueteando con los dedos sobre el casco. Dinah la observó dándose cuenta de que fuese lo que fuese, era un asunto de carácter más personal. Y Helena no era de esas personas que hablaban de ello con facilidad. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa en cuando a como introducir el tema si no quería que se marchase de inmediato. Así que decidió no presionarla demasiado.

-Puedes contármelo. Sea lo que sea. Sabes que no se lo diré a nadie. Ni siquiera a Babs si no quieres.

-¿Puedo ser totalmente sincera contigo?

-Helena...

-Está bien, está bien.-exhalo aire intentando relajarse.-¿Te han contado Zinda o Dove lo de que he estado acostándome con Kaine?

-No. Pero tampoco me sorprende mucho.-sonrió simplemente.-¿Porqué siempre dices que te van los chicos buenos y vas a por tíos como estos?

Cuando Helena le puso mala cara, alzó las manos como disculpándose.

-La cosa es... hemos empezado hace nada, y ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que somos. No sé si él quiere una relación duradera o se toma lo que tenemos como algo para ahogar la tensión. De hecho, no sé si él quiere una relación, pero piensa que yo no. A ninguno de los dos se nos da bien hablar de estas cosas. Especialmente a él. Solo sé de su vida lo que ya os he contado. Y anoche...

Se detuvo. La oyó maldecir por lo bajo. Dinah le colocó una mano en el hombro para hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí.

-¿Qué?

La miró a los ojos. Si no la conociera mejor, diría que estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Cuándo estabas con Oliver, alguna vez le oíste musitar el nombre de otra mujer mientras dormía?

* * *

Julia Carpenter. Madame Webb.

Le envía a otra dimensión contra su voluntad, sin ninguna explicación más allá de que él debía ser el centro de la red de aquel universo, solo para abandonarle por completo. No volvió a oírla desde su primer día en Gotham. Y de repente se le aparece en un sueño. Si fuera solo un sueño, vale. No estaría tan malhumorado por ello. Pero fue una pesadilla. Una pesadilla que apenas recordaba. Solo sabía que algo malo le sucedía a Madame Webb.

Estaba cabreado. Como ella muriese, se iba a quedar allí atascado sin nadie que supiera que estaba allí. Aunque, por otra parte, ¿era eso tan malo? El motivo por el que intentó salir del país la primera vez fue por empezar de nuevo. Y era lo que había conseguido. Ahora tenía...

¿Qué tenía?

¿Amigos? No sabían nada de él. Por supuesto, eso era por su propia culpa. Pero ellos no hacían nada por remediarlo. La mitad del tiempo se encontraba discutiendo mientras estos le echaban la bronca por sus métodos. Especialmente Batman. Suerte que no le veía muy a menudo. ¿Eso se supone que era la amistad? Mejor que se la quedasen. Y Helena...

¿Y Helena que era...?

No habían tenido mucho tiempo de hablar sobre lo que eran exactamente. Quedaron en hacerlo después de terminar aquel asunto del Tribunal de los Búhos, pero se le echó encima como hacía siempre nada más entraron en su habitación. Hicieron el amor, y luego tuvo el sueño. No ha vuelto a verla desde que se marchó sin despertarla mientras anochecía. De echo, no volvió a cruzarse con ningún vigilante enmascarado de Gotham en toda la noche. Y fue por pura suerte, porque la ciudad estaba completamente alborotada por los saqueos, y no estaba de humor para nadie.

Se lanzó desde lo alto de aquel rascacielos y se dejó caer en picado mientras el viento le golpeaba la máscara. Pensó en como buscaba una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad. Lejos del monstruo que fue. Pero por como le miraban, por como el mismo veía que se comportaba, no estaba seguro de poder dejar eso atrás. Pensó en Louise. Pensó en Helena. Acabaría partiéndole el cuello también a ella. Lo sabía. ¿Entonces porque seguía allí? ¿Porqué insistía cuando sabía que acabaría haciéndoles daño?

Justo antes de alcanzar el suelo, lanzó una de sus redes y se propulsó hacia el frente, deteniendo su caída de golpe.

Se moría de ganas de hacerle daño a alguien.

Access notó la hostilidad emanando de él. Sabía que no era de este universo. Y sabía que era el tipo que había matado la Reina Araña. Era la versión chunga de Spiderman. Así que no sabía como decirle lo de que tenía que mandarlo de vuelta a su universo después de tanto tiempo. Pero por su cercanía, había notado el rastro que emanaba de él. Un rastro que podía seguir a través de cualquiera de los dos universos, hasta la persona que le hubiera enviado allí.

Por favor, que no se tratase de Darkseid otra vez. La última vez tuvo suerte de que todo el espacio tiempo de los dos universos no se fuera al carajo. Bueno, mientras no haya viajes en el tiempo por en medio, siempre puede ir a buscar la ayuda de los Vengadores, los X-men, o la Liga de la Justicia. Los miembros que le conocen, claro está.

Tan pronto como abrió el portal, el conocimiento llegó a su cabeza. Madame Webb. Su responsabilidad es mantener también cierto tipo de equilibrio entre posibles futuros. Y creyó que para mantenerlo en este, debía enviar a un Spiderman propio. Lástima que no fuese tan sencillo.

-Mire, señorita Carpenter.-comenzó a hablar nada más cruzar el portal.-No sé que cree usted que está... Oh.

-Ah, visita inesperada.

Le sonaba de los periódicos más que de conocerlo. Solo sabía que técnicamente había matado a Spiderman, casi mata a la Pantera Negra, y que su rollo es cazar a los llamados héroes totémicos, sea lo que sea eso. Y ahora tenía a Madame Webb por el cuello.

-¿Otro saltador de universos?

-Um... Os veo ocupados. ¿Queréis que venga en otro momento?

No tenía pensado huir y dejar a aquella mujer a su suerte. Pero necesitaba ganar tiempo mientras pensaba a quien llamar. Tiempo que Madame Webb aprovechó para patear al tal Morlun en la cara y que la soltase. Bien. Era bueno saber que aún sabía patear culos de su época como Spiderwoman. Bueno, céntrate Axel.

La primera opción y más evidente es Spiderman. Ha luchado contra este tipo varias veces. Y... siempre ha salido mal parado. Muy mal parado.

-¡Muévete!

Tan distraído estaba que no vio venir ese armario hasta que Madame Webb le placó, y le lanzó por la ventana.

-¡Céntrate, Acces!-le gritó mientras hacía aterrizar a los dos gracilmente en el suelo.

-Espera. ¿Cómo sabes quien soy? Nadie debería ser capaz de...

-¡¿Crees que eso importa ahora?!

Echó la vista arriba, y le empujó, momentos antes de que Morlun aterrizara donde momentos antes se encontraban, a punto de aplastarlos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tus habilidades son mucho más útiles para mi propósito que las suyas. -dijo Morlun, antes de ser pateado en la espalda por Julia Carpenter.

Céntrate, Acces. A ver, si Spiderman no puede ser, vas a necesitar a alguien más fuerte que él y más chungo, viendo lo peligroso que es este tío. Y mejor será, uno cuyos poderes no puedan ser robados. Spiderman, chungo, y sin poderes que robar.

-¡Deja tú fútil resistencia!-gritó Morlun antes de lanzarla contra la pared, haciéndola atravesarla.-Deberías estar orgullosa de tu fuerza, pero debes darte cuenta de que si Spiderman no puede vencerme, ¿qué te hace creer que tú tienes opción?

La agarró de la pierna, y la estampó contra el suelo repetidas veces. Cuando dejó de moverse, y se preparaba para extraer su fuerza vital, una ráfaga de disparos rebotaron en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta para encarar esta nueva amenaza, solo para que su mandíbula fuera hundida por una doble patada voladora, y acabara en la misma pared que Julia había atravesado. Tras ponerse de pie como si no hubiera sido nada, por fin pudo identificar a su atacante.

-Ah. El parásito.

-No sé que es lo que buscas aquí, amigo. Ni sé como he llegado yo. Pero si crees que el Agente Veneno va a estarse quieto mientras atacas a una antigua vengadora, no eres muy listo.


	2. Batallas perdidas

Varios rateros, y un par de pirómanos. Eso es lo mejor que pudo sacar aquella noche. Un par de manos rotas, y varias canillas fracturadas después de soltarlos a una altura de 2 pisos. Esperaba algún fugado de Arkham como el Joker o el Espantapájaros, pero no tuvo suerte.

Hm. Curioso. Le dio por pensar en porque le cabreó tanto el Joker como para querer matarlo. ¿Fue por amenazar a Dinah y Helena, a las que consideraba sus amigas? Puede, pero su trabajo es peligroso. Siempre estarán en peligro. ¿Quizás porque le recordaba a alguien?

Cletus Kasady. Matanza. Hacía años que no pensaba en él. Cuando intentó matarlo. Claro que por aquel entonces, trataba de hacerle lo mismo a Ben Reilly. Pero, ¿porqué pensaba en él ahora? ¿Porqué...?

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Apareció de la nada. El portal que se abrió ante él lo engulló, y al no esperárselo, aterrizó rodando por el suelo.

-Menos mal que has llegado.

Cuando notó la mano de Access en su hombro, su instinto fue agarrarle por el cuello y estrellarlo contra la pared, amenazándole con uno de sus aguijones, a centímetros de su nuez.

-¡¿Quién coño eres?! ¡¿A donde me has traído?!

-¡Eh, eh!-Access alzó las manos indicándole que no era ninguna amenaza, para luego indicarle con el dedo.-Si quieres apuñalar a alguien, prueba con ese.

Desde luego, no era habitual ver a alguien como Veneno, fuera quien fuera su portador, sudando la gota gorda en una pelea. Pero raro no era tratándose de...

-Morlun...

Nunca se había enfrentado a él. Parker sí. Pero por eso mismo sabía lo chungo que era. Pensó en no meterse en algo que no le convenía. Pero luego recordó que era un héroe, y que se supone que su obligación era meterse quisiera o no.

* * *

Oráculo podía rastrear a cualquier miembro del equipo a través de los comunicadores siempre que se mantuvieran dentro del rango de Gotham. Decidió incluir esta función desde que Hawk se desconectara durante aquel asunto de fingir su muerte. Ahora mismo se centraba en el punto parpadeante en el mapa que era Kaine. Decidió que lo mejor sería aprovechar que la torre estaba vacía, y llamarle para que volviese y pudiesen discutir lo de sus orígenes en privado. Pero con su actitud, tenía miedo de que se pusiese violento, y se cerrase en banda por completo. Cosa que no necesitaban ahora mismo, y menos con él. Aunque no era la primera persona con carácter difícil con la que discutía. Además, no tenía ningún sentido seguir retrasando lo inevitable.

Antes de que pudiese presionar la tecla para abrir el canal de comunicaciones, el punto en el mapa desapareció por completo. Le extrañó. Aunque hubiese apagado el comunicador, que no creía que fuese capaz de hacerlo, aún debería ser capaz de captar la señal. O sea que o bien algo estaba bloqueando la señal, o el comunicador había sido destruido.

Antes de temerse lo peor, decidió intentar contactar con él.

-Kaine, ¿estás ahí? ¿Puedes oírme?

" _¿Quién *_ zzzzzt* _eres? *_ zzzzt* _donde *_ zzzzzt*"

-¿Kaine?

" _Morlun..."_

Tuvo que llevarse las manos a los oídos ante el fuerte golpe que resonó por los auriculares a continuación.

-¡Kaine!

Se acabó. Había perdido la señal por completo. Morlun. Un nombre. Alguien a quien él conocía, cuando nunca supo los nombres de los villanos más "ilustres" de Gotham antes de que se los contaran ellas. Ni de los héroes, ya puestos. No conocía a nadie. ¿Porqué conocía a este tal Morlun? ¿Tendría que ver con su pasado? ¿Con la gente que le clonó? Pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo que importaba es que había perdido comunicación con uno de los suyos, y podría necesitar asistencia.

* * *

-No tiene porque significar nada.-le explicaba Dinah a Helena mientras perseguían en sus respectivas motocicletas a un coche robado.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo eso no ha significado nada con Ollie?-se arrepintió casi de inmediato de decirlo.-Dinah, yo...

-Sé lo que querías decir. Tranquila. Ahora ya no me molesta.

La intensidad de su grito de canario parecía dar a entender lo contrario. Al hacer reventar las cuatro ruedas al mismo tiempo y con el impulso desde detrás, el coche no pudo evitar volcar.

-Y precisamente por eso sé que no es nada.-prosiguió mientras paraban y se bajaban de las motos.-Mira, aunque se trate de lo que tú crees que es, ¿qué es lo peor que pueda pasar? ¿Qué estuviera fantaseando con otra? A todos nos pasa. Es normal sentirse atraído por otras personas incluso estando en una relación. Es casi inevitable.

-Nos acostamos antes de dormir, Canario.-le respondió sacando a rastras a uno de los ladrones del coche.

-Oh... Eso si que ya es más preocupante.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la vibración de los comunicadores en su oreja. Canario fue la primera en responder.

-Oráculo, ahora no es el mejor momento para...

-Chicas, creo que Kaine tiene problemas.

-Dinos algo que no sepamos ya.-respondió Dinah divertida.

-Lo digo en serio, Canario. Perdí la comunicación con él, y la señal de su rastreador. Lo último que oí fue un golpe. Creo que le han atacado.

-No creo que tampoco tengamos que preocuparnos. Ya le has visto en acción. Sabe cuidarse solo.-dijo Cazadora intentando camuflar su posible preocupación con algo de hostilidad.

-Incluso así, nuestro deber es echar un vistazo.-dijo Dinah, sabiendo que su compañera simplemente quería evitar verle.

Helena suspiró derrotada. Después de atar a los tipos del coche, cogieron sus motos, y partieron hacía la dirección que les indicó Oráculo. El punto donde se perdió la señal.

Pero no iban a encontrar nada.

* * *

Ese tipo era duro. Muy duro. Al simbionte no le había costado tanto recuperarse de un golpe desde el Hulk Rojo. ¿Y ahora? Fuera quien fuera ese tío, le estaba costando tumbarlo. Le estaba dando para el pelo, y apenas parecía reaccionar a los golpes. La cosa es que le sonaba de algo. Probablemente esté en los archivos de los Vengadores. Lo mejor sería echar un vistazo cuando aquello hubiese terminado.

Si es que lograba tumbarlo.

Su relevo llegó en la forma de quien le parecía Spiderman. Pero no era Spiderman. Porque Spiderman no tiene garras extensibles con las que apuñalar a la gente por la espalda. Ya lo recordaba. Era el otro Spiderman. Al que conoció al final del asunto de Spider Island.

-Ah. La araña manchada.-sonrió Morlun mirando hacía atrás, con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la barbilla.

-¡Eh, idiota! ¿Vas a hacer algo?-le gritó el otro Spiderman.

Cierto. No podía distraerse. Por fin tenían una ventaja sobre él. Dale con todo. Deja al simbionte formar las mazas, golpeale en la cabeza con todas tus fuerzas. Parece lo suficientemente duro para sobrevivir a eso.

Hasta al simbionte le duele el golpe. Sale proyectado hacía arriba. Aplasta las cornisas. Aterriza en el tejado. Fuera de su campo de visión.

No hay tiempo de ponerse al día con el otro Spiderman. Hay que subir ahí arriba y asegurarse de que lo han tumbado. Lanzan su red casi al unísono. Ambos llegan arriba de un tirón y un salto. Lo encuentran tirado con algunas manchas de sangre. No se mueve. No parece respirar. ¿Lo habrán matado? Veneno se acercó a comprobar su pulso.

-Menos mal. Todavía respira.-suspiró aliviado.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo.-musitó la Araña Escarlata, antes de extender su aguijón.

Cuando intentó apuñalar a Morlun en la garganta, Veneno le agarró del brazo para evitarlo.

-¡Eih! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Matarlo. Es demasiado peligroso para dejarlo vivir.

-No sé quien es, aunque puede que hace unos días hubiera coincidido contigo. ¿Ahora mismo? No pienso permitir que apuñalen a un hombre que se encuentra indefenso.

Kaine se mantuvo en silencio. Retrajo el aguijón, y se soltó del agarre de Veneno de un tirón. Flash se dispuso a cubrir a Morlun con sus redes. No sería la primera vez que un villano aprovecha para escapar mientras los héroes discutían. Eso le haría quedar mal delante del Capitán América.

-Te recuerdo. ¿Eres el otro Spiderman, cierto? ¿El que mato a la reina en Nueva York? Soy...

-Eres Veneno.

-¿Qué?

-Eres Veneno. Te recuerdo.

-¿Cómo es...?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, tío? ¿Cómo has llegado a Gotham?

-¿Gotham?

-La ciudad en la que estamos. ¿A ti también te trajo Madame Webb? ¿Eres el relevo que...?

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Era de día. Estaba seguro que aún era de madrugada. Y en la lejanía podía ver... ¿el Empire State? ¿Había vuelto a su universo?

-Mira, no sé lo que está pasando. Ni siquiera se quien es él. Esperaba que tú me lo aclararas. Solo recuerdo que estaba en la base de los Vengadores, cuando un tipo con hombreras salió de un portal y me arrastró a través de él.

-A mi también. Pero yo no debería estar aquí.

-Yo tampoco.

-No, no me entiendes. Yo...

Otro portal se abrió. Ambos se preguntaron si le tocaba salir a Spiderman. Pero solo vieron al tipo que los abdujo ayudando a caminar a Julia Carpenter.

-¿Una ayudita?

-¿Señorita Carpenter? ¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó Veneno.

-No, no lo estoy. Access, ¿porqué has traído aquí a Kaine? El tenía que ser el centro de la red en...

-No me importa el motivo. Pero usted no puede llevar a gente de este universo al otro. Ya me había tomado tanto esfuerzo alejarlos y ocultarlos el uno del otro y...

-¿Otro universo? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-inquirió Veneno.

-¿Conoces a Madame Webb? ¿Sabes lo de sus poderes de profecía?-le dijo Kaine.

-Sí. Leí sobre ello en los archivos de los Vengadores. Vidente que puede ver los posibles futuros a través de algo llamado la red. Antigua Arachne, antigua Spiderwoman.

-Pues hace unos meses, a la muy *#! le dio por secuestrarme, y enviarme a un universo paralelo sin Spiderman alguno para que yo fuese su Spiderman allí. Hasta que este idiota de aquí me trajo de vuelta.

-Eh, tú no tendrías que estar allí, para empezar. No sé que esperaba conseguir, señora. Pero no puede transportar a nadie de este universo a ese otro sin más. Ha puesto en peligro todo el tejido de la realidad.-se defendió Access.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estás hablando?-le preguntó Webb con la cabeza adolorida.

-No me importa como descubrió la existencia de ese universo. Si se mantienen tan separados el uno del otro, y son tan difíciles de encontrar, es por un buen motivo.-Access se dirigió a Veneno y Kaine.-Supongo que como Vengador no serás escéptico a la existencia de otros mundos. Así que solo diré esto. Nuestro universo, y aquel al que fue enviado Kaine, ya se encontraron antes, pero solo un puñado de personas en ambos universos lo recuerdan.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Kaine.

-Un caso de reescritura de realidad.-intervino Veneno.-He oído hablar de ellos. Son un incordio, principalmente, porque son increíblemente difíciles de demostrar.

-El problema, y el motivo porque él que deben permanecer separados, es que son universos gemelos. O más bien, mellizos. Pensad en ello como dos óvulos de una mujer embarazada. Si no salen mellizos, uno empezará a absorber al otro, y se darán peculiaridades al nacer.

-¿Quieres decir que si sigo allí, este universo acabará mezclándose con el otro?-intervino Kaine.-¿Cuál es el jodido problema?

-El problema es que todas las personas de ambos universos dejarán de existir como tales, y serán sustituidas por combinaciones de personas de ambos universos. Lo he visto suceder. Le ha pasado a héroes.

-No me jodas.-dijo Kaine frotándose el puente de la nariz sobre la máscara.

Todos estos meses perdidos en Gotham, ¿tenían que ir a la basura? ¿Todas las amistades que había hecho? Su relación... o lo que creía que era una relación con Helena, ¿para nada?

Lo cierto es que probablemente fuera para lo mejor. Eventualmente iba a hacerles daño, y lo sabía. Era mejor que no supieran de él más. Aún así, no era una idea que le gustaba. Se estaba construyendo una vida completamente fuera de su pasado. Tenía una oportunidad de creer que no era... un monstruo.

-Lo lamento, pero tienes que quedarte aquí.-le explicó Access.

-Espera. Espera un momento.-dijo Madame Webb.-Sabía de ti por algunas de mis visiones, Access. Sabía de tu habilidad, pero no de tu propósito. Pero eso no puede ser. La red me muestra que ese universo necesita un centro para su red, y no tiene a ninguno.

-¡Pero es que no deberías ser capaz de encontrar ese universo!-le espetó Access.-No me digas que te lo encontraste por accidente, porque no puede haber sido por accidente.

-Así fue. La red se extiende poco a poco, y me muestra más mundos y más posibilidades.

-Eso es ridículo. Hice todo lo posible por ocultar el rastro que conduce entre ambos mundos lo máximo posible. No deberías ser capaz de verlo. No por accidente.

-¿Entonces que? ¿Alguien quería que ella lo encontrase y me enviase allí? ¿Para que?-decía Kaine impaciente, agarrando a Access por la pechera.

-Relájate. Esto no nos llevará a nada.-dijo Veneno poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Quita esa mano si no quieres perderla.-le amenazó la Araña Escarlata sin soltar a Access.

-A ti te gusta mucho quejarte, ¿verdad?

-No creo que quisiese que te enviase allí a ti en específico. ¿Pero que este universo se encontrase con este? No lo dudo.-dijo Access intentando soltarse.

-Asumiendo que puedes demostrar lo que dices, ¿quién crees que puede ser el responsable?-le preguntó Veneno.

-Por ahora, solo dos seres han hecho algo así en el pasado desde que separé los universos. Un tal Dr. Strangefate, y un dios espacial del otro universo, llamado Darkseid. Pero el primero no puede ser. Consiguió lo que quería, y le he tenido bajo vigilancia.

-¿Qué puedes decirnos de ese tal Darkseid, entonces?

-Piensa en él como en la versión de ese universo de Thanos.

-... Mierda.-musitó Kaine.

-En ese caso.-prosiguió Veneno.-Lo mejor sería... ¡Urk!

El chasquido de las redes al partirse, y la sensación de Flash Thompson sintiendo su cráneo aplastado por una mano, fueron lo único que precedió a que Morlun estampara la cara del Agente Veneno contra el pavimento.

-¡Ya basta de interrupciones! La araña original no pudo detenerme cuando quiso. ¿Qué os hace creer que vosotros sí?

Veneno no se movía. Madame Webb no estaba en condiciones de luchar. Y Access simplemente no sabía. Kaine ya le había empalado, y apenas consiguió retrasarlo. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía él solo?

Oh, Dios. Iba a matar a Parker por meterle en la cabeza la idea de ser un héroe.

* * *

-Ya te lo he dicho. Hemos registrado tres manzanas, no hay rastro de él, y nadie parece haber visto nada.-le explicaba Canario Negro por el comunicador a Oráculo.

-Tiene que haber algo. Como mínimo, rastros de una pelea. La única forma de apagar la señal de rastreo del comunicador es destruirlo.

Dinah le prestó atención a su amiga Helena, que observaba los alrededores con el puño apretado, intentando ocultar su preocupación.

-Volveré a llamarte en un rato.-cortó Dinah la transmisión antes de dirigirse a Helena.-Estará bien.

-No estoy preocupada. Es solo... que me parece raro, ¿sabes? Siempre me ha parecido un tipo que trabajaría mejor solo según su opinión. De hecho, creo que él único motivo por el que no se ha librado de nosotras, es porque no tiene a nadie más a quien acudir. Pero incluso así, no me parece propio de él desaparecer sin más.

-Tú misma nos lo dijiste. Tal como es, sabemos que ha matado gente en el pasado. Puede que alguien de ese pasado por fin le alcanzase, y quisiera hacer esto solo.

-Más motivo para asegurarnos de encontrarlo cuanto antes.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por un resplandor sobre los tejados cercanos, seguido de un rugido atronador.

-Creo que acabamos de encontrarlo.

-Agárrate.-le dijo Cazadora a Canario antes de montar el virote con cuerda retráctil y su ballesta.

Fueron propulsadas hacia el tejado con el tirón de la cuerda, aterrizando gracilmente con una voltereta. Volvieron a notar el resplandor cuando desapareció. Aparentemente se encontraba en el tejado anexo, que era un par de pisos más bajo que en el que se encontraba, por lo que no podían ver de lo que se trataba. Cuando se acercaron y se asomaron, la vista les heló la sangre.

El cuerpo de Kaine se encontraba atrapado bajo un montón de cascotes. Su máscara, rota. Sus ojos, tan morados que podían notarlo desde la distancia con la oscuridad. Pero si notaron claramente el creciente charco de sangre. Tan oscuro estaba, que no se percataron de la presencia del hombre del traje negro hasta que le vieron colocar la mano sobre el el cuello de Kaine.

El pánico y el miedo se apoderaron de Cazadora por un momento. Aunque no afectó a su puntería. Apuntó a la cabeza, pero los virotes, más que rebotar, parecieron detenerse en el aire durante un segundo, y luego caer al suelo.

Al percibir el ataque, el tipo del traje negro se alejó de la Araña Escarlata de un salto con una agilidad propia solamente de Kaine. Fue entonces cuando Canario Negro notó los adornos blancos del traje del sujeto. Aquel símbolo que cubría todo su pecho y que parecía una... araña.

Helena no se fijó en ello. Solo saltó a aquel tejado temiendo lo peor, y volvió a rodar, disparando una andanada de virotes ininterrumpida con la rodilla pegada al suelo.

Dinah veía horrorizada como aquel sujeto corría y saltaba acercándose a Helena, esquivando los virotes con la misma facilidad que lo haría Kaine. Moviéndose casi como Kaine. Casi, porque la forma de moverse de este sujeto tenía un patrón que ya había visto. Entrenamiento militar. ¿Marines, tal vez?

Pero cuando vio a aquel sujeto darle un puntapié en la barbilla a Helena lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarla del suelo, para a una velocidad pasmosa, agarrarla del cuello con una mano antes de que tocase el suelo, se olvidó de sus meditaciones, y saltó a la pelea.

Cuando Veneno percibió a su nueva atacante, desenfundó una de sus armas para apuntar a Helena con ella, haciendo que Dinah se detuviera en el acto.

-No des un paso más.-le advirtió Veneno.

-Tranquilo, amigo. No lo haré.-le respondió Dinah alzando las manos.

Alternaba su mirada entre Kaine y Helena. Kaine no se movía. No estaba ni segura de que respirara. ¿Cómo había logrado ese tipo darle una paliza así a uno de los luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo más brutales que conocía? Y un tipo que no parecía sufrir rasguño alguno. Su traje no era como el de Kaine para nada. Todo sugería factura militar. Excepto quizás por las hombreras, guanteletes y espinilleras con espinas.

Helena no había soltado su ballesta. Pero cuando se preparó para erguirla de nuevo, algo se la arrancó de la mano. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Tenía sus dos manos a la vista.

-¡Veneno, basta!

Del tejado del cual habían caído los cascotes que tenían atrapado a Kaine, asomó otro hombre de traje negro con hombreras y pelo castaño. El tal "Veneno" giró su vista hacia él. Momento que Canario aprovechó.

Su grito sonico no podía ser muy potente debido lo cerca que se encontraba Helena. Pero esperaba desarmarlo y que la soltase. Pero le afectó más de lo que esperaba. Veneno perdió el equilibrio y fue lanzado hacia atrás,lazando un grito completamente inhumano, y llevándose las manos a la cabeza loco de dolor. Lo vio como su oportunidad.

Cazadora seguía desorientada por el grito, así que cuando la rubia fue a por él, solo tuvo que subirle la boca con una telaraña, y mientras ella se detenía para intentar quitársela, a pesar de aún sentirse confuso, lanzó una telaraña en la dirección del edificio en el que se encontraba Access, y otra hacía el cuerpo de Kaine para recogerlo cuando pasaba por encima.

-¡No!

Helena no pudo hacer nada al verlos desaparecer tras la cornisa. Se dispuso a seguirlos de inmediato, pero entonces recordó a Dinah. Cuando vio que podía respirar con normalidad, y le indicaba que fuese tras ellos, se relajó, y prosiguió.

Tardó menos de lo habitual en seguirlos. Pero cuando desenfundó su ballesta, no había rastro de ellos por ninguna parte.

Los habían perdido.

Y Kaine podría haber muerto.

-¡Cazadora! Al fin contestáis. ¿Qué está pasando ahí?-preguntó Oráculo cuando se abrió la comunicación.

-Se lo han llevado, Barbara.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién...?

-¡Se han llevado a Kaine! ¡Lo han apalizado y ahora van a matarlo!


End file.
